


Lucky Day

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, Porn Narrator Theo, Smut, horny liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam knows the voice is familiar to him, but he can't place the guy who's looking at him with the most gorgeous green eyes ever. Until during a game of Never Have I Ever, it finally clicks and Liam realizes that he's sitting next to his favorite porn narrator.





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



"Oh. My. God!" Mason practically screams at him, covering his mouth with one hand and holding onto Corey's arm with the other, his eyes wide with shock when they should definitely be averted in shame, but maybe that's just Liam's view on the whole situation, because shame is what gets a hold of him, painting his cheeks in a bright red. This is not happening. His best friends are not actually catching him with one hands down his boxers and his back arching off the bed.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Liam mumbles, closing his laptop and practically throwing it off his bed, tearing the headphones from his ears and scrambling to cover himself up with the sheets. He did not expect his two best friends to honor him with a surprise visit this early in the morning.

 

"Jesus, Liam, it reeks in here!" Corey complains as he cracks a window open, scrunching up his nose. "What in the hell have you been- oh, nevermind, forget that I wanted to ask." He points at the heap of used tissues gathering on the floor next to Liam's bed with an amused smirk on his face. Frankly, Liam is offended. How dare he be so smug?

 

"Can you like, wait outside of the bedroom maybe?" Liam stutters nervously, trying to hide the fact that he's still kind of hard even after the rude interruption. "I'll get dressed, alright?" He definitely regrets giving his best friend the spare key to his apartment. Badly.

 

"Wow man, seriously," Mason comments as Liam enters the kitchen two minutes later, admittedly still looking a little disheveled. "Did you only just discover the wonders of masturbation, or what is going on with you?"

 

If he wasn't making coffee, Liam would have probably thrown him right out again.

 

"Yeah, seriously," Corey jumps in as well, "just how single are you?"

 

It's so typical, the two of them teaming up against him, as if getting on Liam's nerves was the only thing their relationship is based on, which Liam still isn't entirely convinced isn't the case. True love or not, it would totally be their style.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"That seems to be _ your _ new hobby, huh?" Mason continues to tease. "How lucky that we're here to help you."

 

Liam clears his throat. "Um, thanks. I think I’ve got myself covered."

 

Corey rolls his eyes dramatically. "Not like that, dummy. You stay away from my boyfriend, alright? We're here to help you find one for yourself, actually."

 

Liam actually thinks for a moment that the threesome conversation would have been the slightly less unpleasant one. "Not that again, please," he whines, because what is it about him that makes him seem entirely incapable of dating someone on his own? And what is wrong with being single anyway?

 

"Don't curse it before you've tried it," Mason says with a strict look. He seriously needs to stop playing the mom for Liam. Except when the mom is making coffee and breakfast. That part is actually pretty convenient.

 

"How many more boys and girls until you two will finally leave me alone?" Liam asks. "Do I have to blind-date myself through the entire population of Beacon Hills?"

 

"Dude, you better be grateful," Corey says as he puts a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon down in front of Liam, "god knows you need our help. You have a serious problem."

 

That really, Liam has recently found the solution to a problem if anything by digging up this new porn site, he keeps to himself, partly because he expects to be made fun of, and partly because an extremely childish voice in him refuses to share his treasure with anyone.

 

"Whatever," he shrugs instead, "but I'm not doing candle lit dinners anymore, I mean it."

 

"Don't worry," Mason laughs, probably thinking about the disaster that started with Liam  meeting Josh and ended with a tablecloth catching fire. Not his greatest moment, in retrospect.

 

"You only need to come to the new year's party Corey's co-worker hosts tonight. There will be an extremely attractive young man waiting there for you, promise," Mason offers, but Liam isn't fully convinced. A party he can work with, especially if there's going to be sparkling wine, which tends to happen at new year's celebrations, but if being drunk heightens Liam's chances to finally make a date at least half successful, that question remains to be answered.

 

"I wouldn't say extremely attractive," Corey says, "but yeah, good looking."

 

"Oh come on," Mason laughs, "he's hot as fire. Dude's got an eight-pack, Liam. Do you know how hard it is for the human body to develop an eight-pack?"

 

"God, I hate that guy," Corey mutters. Liam decides he hates him too, because seriously? Going to the gym six times a week and never eating anything remotely tasty might have been worth the admiration when he was nineteen, but the Liam that has arrived in his twenties with a little belly and a weakness for pizza couldn't care less. His date is probably a superficial asshole, simply because Mason and Corey have an unerring talent to find all the wrong guys for him.

 

"I'm sure Liam will love him," Mason cheers. His best friend is definitely a lot more excited than Liam himself. A whole lot more. Liam already knows that nothing will go as planned on that 31st of December, and that's before Mason tells him to wear something nice and bring a bottle of wine and snacks.

 

*

 

Granted, life has a kind of sick sense of humor.

 

*

 

Does Liam ever have the things he needs at home? Of course not. There's none of the wine left that people have brought from Christmas, which Liam's family and friends are entirely to blame for, and everything edible has somehow vanished as well. Liam didn't get to finish what he'd started in the morning before taking a shower and driving to the grocery store, getting in line with a million other people who have to buy their last groceries before the year will end and with it the food supply, forever.

 

Liam wonders if any of the people professionally reading through the labels on a dozen different wine bottles actually know what they're doing, or if they're all just looking for something that doesn't come across as a last-minute-purchase when being gifted. He settles for an eight-dollar-bottle and feels invincible, marching over to the snacks and candy section with purposeful steps. Something sweet, something salty and Liam is done, this time way more efficient and secure about his choice.

 

Waiting in line at the check-out on an especially busy day like the last one of the year is an adventure, to say the least. A kid gets caught trying to steal candy, a dude in a wheelchair rolls over a now wailing woman's foot, two fully grown men start fighting over the better spot in the queue, and then a baby looks right into Liam's eyes before it starts crying from the top of its tiny but mighty lungs.

 

2019 here I come, Liam thinks. He's more than ready, but tragically still stuck in line to pay things he doesn't even want, only because Mason and Corey are heathens and he still hasn't learned how to say no to them. Liam takes a mental note to put that on his list of new year's resolutions when his head snaps up all of a sudden, looking around, searching for the person whose voice he just heard, a voice that sounds familiar, and not in a  _ I-think-we-had-a-terrible-attempt-of-a-date-once _ sort of way.

 

The person in front of the person standing in front of Liam is talking on the phone, and Liam knows instantly that they know each other, he just can't tell who it is. He's a guy, definitely, maybe about as tall as Liam, with short, light brown hair, incredible brought shoulders and a pretty nice butt, which could totally be the crucial clue Liam needs to remember who he's looking at, but his brain fails him. What a shame, Liam thinks, because the dude's backside is hot.

 

"Yes Mom," telephone guy says into the loudspeaker, "no, I told you. I'm at a party tonight. Of course, I'll be careful. You know me. Yes, always. Alright. I gotta go now, gotta pay for my groceries. Yes. No. See you. You too. Bye." He hangs up before it really is his turn to pay, putting his phone into his back pocket, his face straight forward.

 

Liam can't help but stare. He doesn't like not knowing things, especially when it feels like he's supposed to, the memory buried somewhere in his mind where he can't find it at the moment due to the mess his thought are sometimes. If only the man with the pretty backside could turn around for a second, so that Liam could get a look at his face. It would probably clear everything up and allow him to go about his day in peace again, but nothing. Liam's eyes are drawn to a strong back and a soft looking neck, all the noises fading away as his attention focuses on finding out who the familiar voice belongs to.

 

How lucky that Liam isn't stupid. Well, stupid as far as immature idiocy is concerned, but not when it comes to creativity. Completely by desired accident, Liam drops the few coins he's had in the pocket of his jeans, watching with a grin as most of them roll ahead and between the feet of the mystery man he needs to see the face of.

 

Silently congratulating himself on his mastermind, Liam pays very close attention as the guy indeed turns around to sweep the queue behind him for the owner of the lost coins, finding an apologetically grinning Liam and giving him a warm smile before he bends down to pick the money up and hand it to Liam.

 

To say that Liam is disappointed would be going too far, because he definitely likes what he's seeing, and by that he doesn't just mean the stuck out ass of the guys as he reaches for Liam's coins. He's got a very handsome face and a beard that makes Liam a little weak at the knees, very kissable lips and the most gorgeous green eyes in existence. Hot. Definitely hot. But familiar? Liam doesn't think so.

 

Whereas the voice led him so close to recognition that he could almost taste it, the face tells Liam nothing at all. As nice as it is to look at, he hasn't seen it before, and so he takes back his money with a polite thank you and a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, because it doesn't make sense to him.

 

Liam is still convinced there was something about that voice as he drives back home, something that he can't put a finger on, but is definitely still there. He should have asked the stranger for his name, Liam thinks. And his phone number.

 

*

 

You're late. That's not very attractive. says the text from Mason that Liam receives right as he steps in front of the door that Corey's co-worker lives behind. He's late indeed. One entire minute. And already in desperate need of a drink because another disastrous date is the last thing he wants to start the new year with, but as always, Liam doesn't get a say in the methods in best friend uses to torture him.

 

Out of spite, Liam waits another five minutes before he actually rings the bell and a tall man with dark blond curly hair and a glittery scarf lets him inside.

 

"Liam," he introduces himself, "friend of Corey's." For now, he adds only in his head, smiling as he dumps everything he's brought into the arms of the party host.

 

"Isaac," the other man tells him with a friendly smile before he invites him to join the party in the living room on the huge balcony that it leads to through two glass doors. Liam takes a detour through the kitchen, where he grabs a cold bottle of beer and a flute filled with the sparkling reward for his incredible efforts, then decides to go find Mason and Corey, if very reluctantly.

 

"So?" Liam asks, eyebrow raised skeptically. "Where is the tragically unlucky one whose new year we're going to ruin tonight?"  He's fully aware of how unfair he's being towards the stranger with the alleged eight-pack, but he never asked for a date with him in the first place, and then the grocery store incident happened, and now Liam has only one thing on his mind, or rather, one voice.

 

Mason leans in and points at a young god across the room. "There. That's Brett. Be nice to him."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Liam wants to know, his jaw dropping. He feels stupid about putting on his nicest shirt now, because no matter how prettily dressed up, Liam is still Liam, and at the other end of the room, there's a freaking model waiting for the disappointment of his life. "That dude is like, twice as tall as me." He downs the first drink of the night in one go to process what he's currently being presented with.

 

"Hot, right?" Mason smirks. "Told you so."

 

"I hate you."

 

Liam gets another beer before he makes his way over to where Brett is standing. Better get it over with, he tells himself. Brett looks even better from up close, even though Liam doesn't really get that close to his face due to anatomical issues. He's doomed, that much is certain.

 

The thing is, Brett is super nice. He acts happy to meet Liam, takes care of there always being a drink in both their hands, tells funny stories and laughs about Liam's half-hearted jokes. There's nothing about Brett with the eight-pack that Liam doesn't like, except that he isn't the one Liam can't get out of his head.

 

"You're not really into this, are you?" Brett asks curiously as they step outside on the balcony that truly does have a beautiful view over Beacon Hills and the stars in the night sky. Liam would find it romantic, with the right person standing beside him.

 

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, and he means it. "You're actually pretty great."

 

"I don't blame you," Brett replies softly. "I mean, I do a little, because I'm more than pretty great." Liam has to laugh at that. No, it's not Brett's fault at all that he isn't open for anything. "I get it. This date was set up by your friends. You didn't ask for it. Don't worry, I won't be crying myself to sleep tonight just because I'm not the great love of your life."

 

"You won't?" Liam jokes, faking a shocked expression.

 

"Don't be too obvious about it okay, but would you mind taking a look at that blond dude standing by the door?" Brett asks. "With the blue shirt and silver tie?" Liam nods, he's found who Brett is talking about. "Do you think he's checking me out?"

 

"Freckles over there? Definitely checking you out. Big time."

 

"Really? You're pretty great too, Liam, you know that?"

 

"I'm actually more than pretty great," Liam smiles back. Yeah, maybe this party isn't the worst thing to happen to him in 2018. "I think we can declare this date canceled, don't you think? So how about I get us another beer and we move on to the fun part of celebrating new year's?"

 

*

 

Life has an unbelievable way to take some things that are said without thinking the literal way,  playing its part in getting the fun started perfectly. Just as Liam and Brett start a round of "Never Have I Ever" in the living room with Freckles, Isaac and a bunch over people Liam didn't catch the names of, the game and the alcohol finally distracting his thoughts from the man he wasted his chance with earlier that day, exactly that man enters the living room with a huge smile and open arms that Isaac excitedly stumbles into.

 

"Awesome, you made it!" Isaac cheers excitedly, definitely slightly tipsy already, pulling his friend along to the rest of them sitting on a few couches. "Everyone, this is my buddy Theo. Theo, come play with us. This is always fun with you."

 

Theo.

 

Finally, Liam has a name. It doesn't mean anything to him, doesn't sound familiar at all, except that it belongs to the man he wants near him immediately and keep forever. Sometimes, it's as simple as that. Apparently not with the billion dates gone wrong before, but with Theo, definitely, Liam knows it.

 

Theo seems a little reluctant at first, but he relents eventually, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders. God, but that guy really knows how to sport a clean white shirt. It leaves very little of what is beneath it to Liam's imagination, even with the dim, flashing lights at the party.

 

"Mind if I sit here?" Theo asks, and Liam dies from hearing that voice again before he even realizes that its request is directed at him.

 

"Sure," he answers dumbly, looking up, locking gazes with Theo, who holds the connection until he's sitting next to Liam on the couch, their shoulders touching. There's a brief moment, something like a wink but smaller that lets Liam know that he knows, that he recognizes the weird guy who spilled his coins at the grocery store, but he doesn't say anything, and it feels like they share a secret somehow, ridiculous as it might be.

 

"Never have I ever walked around on my balcony naked in the hopes of the neighbors watching me," a dark-haired girl, possibly Isaac's neighbor, begins, shooting a mischievous glance at the man, who raises his glass without hesitation and takes a sip.

 

"I don't have a balcony," Brett announces, "but if I did, I sure as hell would have done it." He too, drinks, possibly winking at Freckles while doing so.

 

"Never have I ever... gotten arrested,"  someone says, and Liam pays no mind to the others until he lowers his glass again and all eyes are focused on him, including Theo's, twinkling with amusement.

 

"Let me guess," Theo murmurs, "it was physical assault. You threw money coins at someone."

 

"You think I throw coins at just anyone?" Liam jokes, almost regretting his boldness, but then he feels Theo leaning into him, gently nudging his shoulder. Finally, a man who gets him.

 

The game continues and Liam isn't the slightest bit surprised when Brett is the first one to need a refill of his glass. Theo isn't too far behind either, he notices with inner excitement. Kinky. He might want to attempt to make use of that side of him.

 

Although Theo drinks without shame at every dirty experience he's had, the bells that should be ringing don't. Blame it on the alcohol in Liam's system, but it just won't click. Yes, he's convinced that he's somehow managed to find his soulmate, and that it was no coincident the sinful voice caught his attention in the grocery store, but Liam still doesn't make the connection.

 

Not until it's Theo's turn.

 

"Never have I ever had my cock sucked at a new year's party," Theo claims.

 

Too many things happen at once inside Liam's mind.

 

First, he tries to think of his answer to that question. He isn't entirely sure though. Second, he becomes aware that Theo didn't ask to know the answer, he did it to let Liam know he actually hasn't had his cock sucked at a new year's party before, and to bring the possibility to the table that seemed to be shared exclusively between the two of them.

 

Third, the way Theo's voice says the word cock strikes a chord.

 

And all the puzzle pieces fall into place.

 

*

 

"Never have I ever earned any extra cash in the porn business," Liam says with a shaky voice, hyper aware of Theo holding his breath right next to him.

 

As expected, Theo drinks.

 

Time seems to be standing still as both of them wait for the next round to pass, barely paying attention to what the others say, simply taking a sip every now and then to appear is they're still in the game. Theo's thigh is pressed against Liam's and Liam's heart is in his throat. He feels like he might faint for real when it's finally Theo's turn again.

 

"Never have I ever come from someone talking dirty things in my ear."

 

Liam takes two sips, because he needs Theo to know how good it felt.

 

"Never have I ever sucked a cock at a new year's party," Liam says next, kind of spontaneously. The way Theo's body is pressing against his own doesn't feel like he's going to regret it.

 

*

 

It turns out that apart from a magical balcony, Isaac has a sauna at his place, too, or at least that's what it looks like to Liam as he gets dragged through a door into a tiny, dark room, not that he cares much, because he's kissing Theo, and Theo is kissing him, and they're breathless and kind of grabby, stumbling through the darkness while holding onto each other.

 

It's messy and sloppy and rough, just like Liam likes it. He pulls at Theo's hair and moans when Theo bites down harshly on his lip. "Do you like that?" Theo wants to know, and Liam nods eagerly, straining for more body contact and another deep and passionate kiss.

 

Theo moves them around, pushing Liam against the wooden door they came through with a thud, attacking him with hungry kisses, pushing one leg between Liam's thighs, rubbing against him. How is it possible, Liam wonders, that life just throws a man like Theo in his path, one that kisses him like he means it and pins Liam against the door, kissing his neck and nibbling at it until Liam can barely stand on his own two feet.

 

Liam's instincts tell him to follow when Theo pulls away from him, but a strong hand wraps around his throat and keeps him in place, and Liam is pretty sure he just came a little in his pants because of it.

 

Theo looks at him, a dark shimmer in his eyes, a satisfied smile playing around his lips. "Never have I ever met my favorite narrator in real life," he says with the same damn voice that has ruined Liam countless times before, except that it's not coming from his laptop this time. The words are spoken right in his ear, with hot breath tickling his skin and fingers digging into his throat just hard enough and a rock hard dick pressing against his own.

 

"I have," Liam confesses, feeling Theo's palm restrain him, making it difficult to speak.

 

"Never have I ever wanted to get down on my knees for him."

 

"I have," Liam presses out, rutting against Theo's thick thigh as well as he can. "I do."

 

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me." With those words and another wet kiss, Theo lets go of Liam, allowing him to drop to his knees and practically rip Theo's pants open with trembling hands, wetting his lips. Liam knows exactly what Theo's voice sounds like when it moans, but it's different now in every way that counts, because Theo isn't doing a job, isn't in a studio recording the descriptive narration of a porn video, he's at a party with Liam, hooking up in the sauna, and the noises he's making are for Liam alone. Only him.

 

Theo has never actually gotten his cock sucked for any of the porn he's been part of, he just lends his voice to the videos, and he's never had his cock sucked at a new year's party, just like Liam has never sucked a cock at a new year's party, but everything's the first time with Theo anyway, because it's never made such perfect sense before, never been so simple and real.

 

Theo's head falls back with a loud moan as Liam sucks him in his mouth, Theo's dick hot and heavy on his tongue. He's almost leaking as much as Theo is, gripping himself through his pants while bobbing his head and relaxing his throat to take him deeper. Theo guides him with a hand at the back of his head, gentle but strong, setting the pace but letting Liam move freely if he needs to.

 

They figure it out by instinct, Liam looking up and Theo from time to time, paying close attention to what makes Theo twitch and whine, the little reactions he gets telling him exactly what feels good until Liam is sure that he's slowly but surely ruining Theo, using both hands to keep trembling thighs still as he sucks a little harder.

 

"Fuck," Theo groans, "you better..."

 

_ Stop if you don't want me to cum down your throat? _ Liam has no objections.

 

It's too late anyway when Theo's hand tightens in his hair and he hears a strangled cry that is definitely new to him, that porn narrator Theo hasn't used in his work. Pride swells in his chest as Liam licks him clean and swallows with soft fingertips touching his throat as he does so.

 

"How did I find you?" Theo breathes out and pulls Liam back up on his feet, kissing him again, an appreciative sound coming from him at the taste on Liam's tongue. "I swear, I'm never this lucky."

 

"Oh let's not start about luck," Liam laughs, because he could tell stories about that until the day he'll die. Not that he wouldn't gladly do it all over again if it meant meeting Theo again.

 

"Maybe this time a new year does come with a new beginning," Theo says, "who knows." Liam can't help but die over and over again, melting at the sound of his favorite voice in the whole world, grinding against Theo, who palms at his covered dick and teases him, licking at the nape of his neck and breathing on his skin right beneath Liam's ear, having him await every next word eagerly. "Let's try it, Liam. Make a wish, see if it comes true."

 

"You," Liam answers, because he can't choose between the hand rubbing at his dick and the tongue on his skin and the words making promises that make him shudder. Because he has a feeling that there's infinitely more to Theo than what he's seen and heard so far, and he needs all of it in his life. He needs the next kiss like he needs the next breath, and he needs to be touched, and he needs to be held. He needs to know that Theo will still be there when the party's over and a new year has begun and he needs everything. Theo, his everything.

 

"Let me tell you a funny story," Theo whispers in Liam's ear while his hands slips inside Liam's pants, the other hand holding him steady. "When I left the grocery store today, I so wished I'd asked for your number, or done anything to get to know you. Just... those eyes that you used on me, jesus fuck. And then I walk into this party that I wasn't even in the mood for because you were all that I could think about. And there you are, and it's like, this is it. This is my lucky day."

 

Liam lets his forehead drop to Theo's shoulder and opens his pants, giving Theo more space to move his hand around his dick, stroking him up and down, rubbing his thumb over the weeping slit until Liam bites down into his shoulder because the feeling is fucking fantastic and he can't get enough of it, especially not with Theo's voice in his ear.

  
  


"I pretty much died when you implied you knew about the porn stuff I do," Theo continues, his lips tickling Liam's ear, his hand working him up and pushing him higher with skilled movements. "The thought of you listening to me while jerking off. You don't know what that does to me. I can't even put it into words, Liam. It's fucking everything."

 

Liam's fingernails dig into Theo's arms and he's panting, impossibly close to bursting, only waiting for Theo to tell him to do so, aware that nothing in life will ever be the same again.

 

"And to know that I made you cum with my voice. Fuck, Liam."

 

"It's about to happen again," Liam warns, bucking his hips. Theo wraps his free arm around him giving Liam the stability his weak knees have long lost as he drives him insane with blinding lust that is about to push him over the edge.

 

"Like I said," Theo whispers. "My lucky day. Come for me, baby boy."

 

Neither of them considered that both their shirts are ruined by Liam shooting spurt after spurt of cum over them, sobbing against Theo's neck. There's a pair of strong arms around him as he collapses with the tension being gone from his boneless body, one around his waist and one moving underneath his butt, picking him and carrying him over to where Theo sits down in the dark with Liam on his lap, kissing him.

 

"Still can't believe I've found you," he says.

 

"Lucky day," Liam whispers in reply. Theo was definitely right about that.

 

*

 

By the time Theo and Liam emanate from the sauna and pop back into the living room, everyone's standing outside on the balcony with their drinks, watching as fireworks paint the sky above Beacon Hills in the most beautiful glittery colors.

 

"You missed the countdown," Mason informs Liam, but the scolding tone doesn't work this time, same as the accusing look.

 

"Oh," Liam shrugs, "I'm sure we had our midnight kiss when it was time, no worries. Mase, Corey, this is Theo." While both Mason and Corey seem a little irritated, Theo smiles and waves. "I'm sorry I sabotaged another date you organized for me, but considering that Brett is sandwiched between Isaac and Freckles over there, I think there's no need to worry. Also, Theo and I just hooked up in the sauna and now I'm taking him home. Happy new year!"

 

"Happy new year!" Theo chimes in happily, but Liam is already pulling him away and towards the door. It's about time he finally gets to leave this party he never wanted to attend in the first place, even if he couldn't be happier with where it got him.

 

Lucky day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year!


End file.
